Jorun Blacktyde
Biography Jorun was born during the year of 262 AA. The first born son of Lord Jorl Blacktyde and Lady Daella Botley. As a boy Jorun loved to spend time with his numerous siblings. Together they would run and roam around the island like a school of fish. Most of all though Joron was fond of the times his father Jorl would bring him with to Shepherd Keep. It was during these numerous childhood visits that Joron met his one day to be Rock Wife Alys Shepherd. Aside from exploring, playing with his siblings, and falling in love. Joron lusted for the sea he craved the idea of becoming a fearsome reaver. Jorun would spend his childhood training and working day and night. There were many times when his father would be to tied up in other matters to help Jorun. It was during these times Jorun formed a close bond with his Uncle Balon. Uncle Balon was a powerful man in young Joruns eyes. He was no father figure that’s for sure. When Jorun looked upon the man he could only see a fearsome reaver. Balon forced Jorun early on to drop his Axe training and take up training with Two Handed Swords. A fearsome weapon to behold that instilled fear just by gazing upon it. Against his father's wishes Jorun followed his uncle Balons training and learned to be a skilled nightmare with that Two Handed sword in hand. After a few years of witnessing first hand how to command a longship. Jorun made his first attempt at age 12. His father was not there at his side but his brother Harl and Uncle Balon were there with him. Jorun learned quick the ways of Command almost as if a natural gift he had been born with. Many moons would be spent in private burning candles down to nothing as Jorun would study every detail on the local maps. Eyeing every note and each revision he soon began to transcribe his own copies of the maps. These copies would then in turn be littered with his own personal notes from his experiences. He would note things like currents, shallow areas to avoid, rocks hiding just below the surface, weather conditions etc. it took a long time and countless days of work, but Jorun had become quite a skilled navigator. A master by no means, but always learning always adding to his notes. At 13 Jorun disobeyed his father's orders and snuck aboard his Uncle Balons longship. A small lie to his uncle, and Balon assumed Jorun was meant to be along for the raiding. Uncle Balon was escorting an Iron Galley out to collect wood, but they would never find their wood. The Storm God himself cast down some nasty weather and blew them off course far to the south. Rather than collecting wood the small group of ships met on the open seas a Cog. Joruns eyesight was razor sharp and the arms he saw boar three silver ships on a blue field framed in crimson and gold. House Farman he would learn after the attack. Balons longship met the Cog first and the boarding began. Jorun would fearlessly climb aboard the Cog and make his first kill on this day, and his second. With bloody sword in hand Jorun collected a cloak bearing the Farman sigil, and a beautifully made dagger. He wore the cloak for the journey home although it was ridiculously long on him and wore the dagger on his hip.The Cog was loaded with seafood goods and Jorun himself sailed it back home to Blacktyde. Upon returning home his father proud of his son had a longship of his own made for his son. At 15 Jorun had a second longship under his control, and something much sweeter a wife. Wed in the year 277 on the seashore of Blacktyde Jorun Blacktyde took Alys Shepherd as his rock wife. Jorl was not entirely pleased with his son's choice in bride, but gave his blessing nonetheless. He himself had wed out of love, and he would not stand in his sons way. Before years end the happy couple had a son of their own. Tristifer Blacktyde was born in 277, the firstborn son of Jorun Blacktyde and Alys Shepherd. At 18 years of age in 280, Joruns second child is born. A daughter named Jayne. At 19 years of age in 281 Joruns heart was broke when his sister Myra left home, and was married to Andrik Greyjoy. This event was the first but not the last breaking up of his family. Young and caring for his sisters behalf Jorun renamed one of his own longships to “Delight”. Telling his sister it would always be here for her if she ever needed a ship. For the next four years Jorun would lead many raids into the south along the searoad and near the shield islands. During these multiple excursions his men would come to call him The Black Shark. Jorun always insisted on ambushing their targets in the early dawn through the morning mists. Oft times the ambush sites would run so red with blood sharks and other fish would be attracted to the sites. During these lightning strike raids Jorun perfected the skill of being covert. His targets rarely even knew they were under attack until it was far too late. In 285 Jorun participated in the Great Reaving. Alys his rock wife would remain home pregnant and with their daughter Jayne. Of house Blacktyde the following were present: Lord Jorl Blacktyde, Uncle Balon, brother Harl, brother Dagon, Jorun, and Joruns 8 year old son Tristifer. House Blacktyde fought alongside House Greyjoy during the war. Their was tragedy in the fighting though and both Lord Jorl and his son Dagon were killed. In the following chaos of Jorls death Jorun became Lord of Blacktyde, and took up his fathers Two Handed Sword Redtyde. After the war Lord Jorun returned home in grief and sadness, but was greeted by his wife with their newborn son. In memory of his beloved brother Jorun named his son Dagon. In the following years Jorun adjusts to the Lordship, and spends his time free time caring after his family. Also coping with the loss of his father and brother who died very violent deaths in front of Jorun and Tristifer. In 292 Lord Jorun acts and supports Andrik Greyjoy along with his sister Myra. House Blacktyde led the reinforcements alongside his sister Myra and surprised the Lannisters. In the aftermath of the fighting Jorun found two most precious prizes to bring home to Blacktyde Keep. Twin sisters Alicent and Alysanne whom Jorun took both as Salt Wives. There are no other major events until present day Kingsmoot. Life goes on at Blacktyde Keep babies are born, reaving is conducted. Timeline: 262 AA: Jorun Blacktyde is born 266 AA: The first childhood memory Jorun had of meeting Alys Shepherd. 270 AA:Two Handed Weapons training with Uncle Balon 274 AA: Captaining and Commanding his first Longship 275 AA: Jorun has become quite skilled at navigating 276 AA: First kill (and it’s a double kill), pays the iron price for a cloak and dagger, boards and brings home a Cog loaded with seafood goods. 276 AA: After returning home Jorun receives his own longship. 277 AA: Takes Alys Shepherd as his Rock Wife, and has a second longship under his command. 277 AA: The young couple got busy fast and have their first son Tristifer. 280 AA: Joruns second child is born a daughter named Jayne 281 AA: Myra leaves Blacktyde and Jorun is sad 281-284 AA: Jorun leads raid in the south. All along the Sea Road and around the Shield Islands. Jorun also learns the useful skill of being Covert. His men give him the nickname of The Black Shark. 285 AA: House Blacktyde follows House Greyjoy in The Great Reaving. Lord Jorl Blacktyde and his son Dagon are both killed. Jorun becomes Lord of Blacktyde Castle, and takes up his fallen fathers sword Redtyde. 286 AA: Jorun returns home to find his wife has given birth to his third child. He is named Dagon after Joruns fallen brother. 286-292 AA: Jorun adjusts to the role of Lord and looks after his family 292 AA: Lord Jorun supports House Greyjoy and his sister Myra by leading the reinforcements against the Lannisters. Jorun claims two salt wives Alicent and Alysanne (twin sisters). 296 AA: Jorun acquires Salty his faithful canine companion. 297 AA: Alicent gives birth to Jorl Blacktyde. 298 AA: Jorun is attending the Kingsmoot. Family tree: Family Tree Link: link Supporting Characters: Alys Shepherd- Rock Wife Tristifer Blacktyde- First Born Son. Archetype: Ship Captain Jayne Blacktyde- Second child first daughter Dagon Blacktyde- Third child second son Salty- Faithful canine companion Alicent-Salt Wife Jorl- Firstborn Salt Son Alysanne- Salt Wife Myra Blacktyde- Sister Meera Blacktyde-Sister. Archetype: Reaver Stevron Pyke-Bastard son of Meera Archetype: Scout Harl Blacktyde- Brother. Archetype: General Ysilla Stonehouse- Brothers Wife Jorl-Harls first born son Urrigon-Harls second son Balon Blacktyde- Elder Uncle. Claims if there is a day he stops working he won’t be able to get back up. Serves as the Harbor Master of Blacktyde. Archetype: Castellan Daella Botley- Mother More to come later I’d imagine... Additional Info: Ship Log Link: link Weapon Info: Fathers Two Handed Sword Redtyde (not a family heirloom from hundreds of years ago, simply his father's sword) Category:Ironborn Category:House Blacktyde